


Suffer

by orphan_account



Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974), Shock Treatment (1981)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sex, olive garden, the big bang theory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: swan and brad do the nasty on the olive garden roof





	

brad received a mysterious note one day. it surprised him, no one ever wrote a note to him. not even janet. he looked down at the piece of paper with bewilderment and began to read it:

"meet me at the olive garden rooftop at 11 pm sharp"

brad didnt know who wrote it. it wasnt signed as anything, it only had a white stain at the corner that appeared to be semen or milk (or both). anyway, he wanted to know who wrote that mysterious not and planned to visit the olive garden rooftop at 11 pm sharp.

brad got out of the house and drove his car (http://www.youdrivewhat.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/FamilyGA.jpg) to the olive garden. there was only one olive garden in denton because farley (aka brads long lost twin brother haha spoilers) deleted the rest of the olive gardens. brad finally arrived and parked his car next to this car (https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3114/2316296317_dfcf95b569_b.jpg)

when brad arrived, he was suddenly struck with the question of how he was supposed to get on the roof. luckily, andrew hussie stepped out of the car brad parked next to (https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3114/2316296317_dfcf95b569_b.jpg) and took out a bunch of buckets. he then stacked them one on top of the other. top. bottom. top. bottom. top. bottom. seme. uke. seme. uke. seme. uke. it was tall enough for brad to climb up to the roof.

"thank you, kind sir. how could i ever repay you?" brad asked

"hiveswap is still in development" replied andrew hussie

ignoring him, brad climbed the buckets. the sound of the buckets made him think about cosmo whipping him bdsmly back in dentonvale. brad shivered. finally reaching the top, he looked around. he then saw a short but very sexy blond man pulling up his high waisted pants. the man was trying to bring out the shape of his ass and balls his ass showed well through but his balls were so tiny that even as he brought his trousers up it didnt even show a hint of his cute tiny testicles. he turned his head and found that brad was watching him the whole time.

"oh" said the man. it wasnt a surprised "oh" but rather a orgasmic "oh"

"w-w-who are you?" screamed brad

"the love of your life ;)" replied the man

"um please just tell me your name" whimpered brad 

"swan, i have no other name" 

"uh i didnt catch that"

"swan, i have no other name"

"uh i cant understand what your saying let me move in closer"

as brad did, along the way across the roof he felt himself trip. a swanish screech was heard and brad looked beneath him. brads huge cow balls were on the other mans face. sexual tension engulfed them. swan let out a low hot breath against brads big balls, giving brad that sultry look swan gave winslow in the makeout scene through the window in phantom of the paradise. brad blushed and got a boner. brad shyly rubbed his big balls on swans face and swan let out a sensual groan. swans tiny hands reached out to unzip brads pants and lower brads underwear (http://ep.yimg.com/ay/stylinonline/big-bang-theory-bazinga-boxers-20.jpg). swan whipped out brads enormous dong and began sucking on it. brads cum tasted sweet, like strawberry milk. brad let out a groan.

"oh-h-h-h swan, i have no other name, im gonna~ a-h-h-h~" brad then let all his cow cum come out "bazinga~~~~!!!!"

brads cum was all over swans face now. swan looked up at brad with a look of mischief. swangot up from the floor and pinned brad down beneath him. 

"are you experienced" murmured swan erotically

brad blushed "uh-h-h what do you mean?!?!"

swan chuckled. the olive oil wasnt the only thing that was extra virgin in olive garden. he leaned down to kiss brads neck. with swans warm mouth at his throat, brad whimpered:

"b-b-bazinga.. <3"

they fuc- i mean made love in the cold breeze of the night, at the top of the olive garden. swan put his teenie peenie in brads tight virgin asshole. during the course of their lovemaking, screams were heard down bellow the building. apparently swan forgot that people could still see the top of the olive garden roof quite easily.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> unpopular opinion olive garden breadsticks aren't that good


End file.
